Honoka Kousaka
"μ's1!" -roll call "S.W.A.T μ's1!" -second roll call "Battlizer...μ's1!" -third and final roll call "Rangers, Mission...Start!" -pre-battle catchphrase "Virus Deleted!" -victory catchphrase "Mission Complete!" -victory catchphrase after a Giant Battle against a Giant Viruszoid Honoka Kousaka '(高坂穂乃果 ''Kosaka Honoka) is '''μ's1 '''and Leader of the Muse Rangers. Personality Honoka is an over-confident and friendly leader who always acts before she thinks in battle, however, displays a serious persona as a leader. Since becoming a Muse Ranger, Honoka wanted to continue her father's work of how Muzon connects one with another. As the series progresses, Honoka became mature and dependent leader, realizing that her father and her team's father died to protect those they love. She gets tired very easily and is rather clingy, mainly on Umi and her younger sister, Yukiho. Honoka is the most affected among her team of losing her father, despite not knowing him, and wants bear the pain alone. This proved true as she and her team witnessed the ultimate sacrifice their fathers did against Dr. Yaruzo Zarak and his Viruszoid as she cried out her father in '''Mission 8: A Travel To The Past. Honoka is plainly oblivious to Tsubasa's feelings for her, often ended getting dumbfounded by it. She later realizes this in Mission 40: μ's And A-Rise Combine! '''and confessing her feelings to her in the season finale. Her personal catchphrase is "Faito Daiyo" (meaning "Let's Fight On!"), which helps her give motivation to fight in battle. It is later used by everyone else on the series. Background Before Honoka was born, her father, Tazuki Kousaka, was the head professor of the Muse Agency. On the day when Honoka was born, he and his eight colleagues imprisoned Professor Yaruzo Zarak in an alternate dimension they created with the energy source Muzon, however, it costed them their own lives. Thus, Honoka grew up not knowing her father and her mother keeping it a secret from her, fearing of losing her daughter just as she lost her husband. Her young sister Yukiho was born two years later. She is childhood best friends with Umi Sonoda and Kotori, who are also daughters of the Muse Agency scientist. Unknown to Honoka, both of her two best friends are undergoing training to become Muse Rangers. She somehow gets suspicious of her mother throwing away letters without even reading it, as they are recruitment papers. Some time later in her childhood, when her school gets attacked by alien convicts and her being held hostage by the leader. She was then saved by Kanako/Momori Z 1gou who fought the leader and helped her return to her mother and friends. Thsi event inspired Honoka to become a hero one day, unknown to her that she will really become one. ''(Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z)''' Ranger Life Upon starting her 2nd year of high school at Otonokizaka Girls Academy, Honoka gets attacked by Virus Crasher but then gets saved by μ's3 and μ's4, unknown to her are her best friends. The next day, Honoka was summoned by Principal Minami and meets Chief Akira Suzuki, who recruits her into the Muse Agency, much to her surprise, especially when Kotori and Umi revealed they work for the agency, with Kotori apologizing to Honoka for not telling her so soon. Despite just joining, Honoka easily transforms into μ's1, equipping the μ's Transformation Cellphones and μ's Buster 1 and μ's Buster2, and fights Virus Crasher with μ's3 and μ's4. She is able to summon her personal mecha μ's1 Tank and forms the Tokumei Gattai μ's Battle Robo to defeat Virus Crasher. Honoka then becomes leader of the Muse Rangers and recruits Rin Hoshizora/μ's5, Maki Nishikino/μ's6, Hanayo Koizumi/μ's8, Nico Yazawa/μ's9, Eli Ayase/μ's2 and Nozomi Tojou/μ's7, thus completing the nine-man team. Later on, they encounter the A-Rise Officers of the UTX A-Rise Police Force. Honoka tried to convince them to join but Erena Todou/A-Rise Y refused, telling them not to stand in the way. When the A-Rise Officers get their systems hacked and become evil by Virus Hacker, μ's1 fought against Tsubasa Kira/A-Rise X and eventuality saving them. Tsubasa later develops feelings for Honoka but the latter remained oblivious about it. Alongside her team, μ's1 becomes S.W.A.T μ's1, giving her a new mecha called the μ's Winger 1, forming the μ's S.W.A.T Robo Winger and defeating Virus Bugger. While fighting against Virus General Cyro, and Tsubasa on the verge of defeat, S.W.A.T μ's1 quickly defends her from Cyro's Virus Energy Blast, however, the blast damages her μ's Transformation Cellphone and struck her into a coma, leaving her team leaderless. While in a coma, she finds herself in a dream and meets her father. She angrily punches him in the stomach for not being there for her. Tazuki apologizes to his daughter for his absence. He later tells her about Professor Yazuro's past as he was his best friend. He then tells her he created a battle armor for her and wishes her good luck before returning back to the afterlife. Honoka then wakes up and Chief Akira introduces her the Battlizer Armor, saying her father worked on it for years and gives her a new code for her repaired μ's Transformation Cellphone. μ's1 arrives at the battle in time to save her team and uses the code to become Battlizer μ's1, equipping the Battlizer Buster-Sword and gaining new mechas to form the μ's1 Mega Battlizer Robo: Battlizer μ's Tank, Battlizer μ's Jet and Battlizer μ's Submarine. In the final battle, Honoka gets badly injured after a bomb detonated in her house. She was saved by the A-Rise Officers and taken to the hospital. As she leaves, her mother prevents her from doing so but Honoka managed to convince her mother that father died for those he loved and promised her that she will come back alive. Later on, she and Tsubasa get transported to another dimension that Professor Zarak created and tried to defend themselves against Virus Cerberus. A-RiseY arrives to save them but gets killed. She and her team encounter Dr. Zarak alone at the almost destroyed lab to defeat him, however, the hacker professor drinks a chemical, becoming Virus-Hacker God Zarak and transports himself and the Muse Rangers in the dimension where he and the Viruszoids were imprisoned for 17 years. Though Battlizer μ's1 and her team were badly injured, the spirits of their fathers and Erena appear before them up in the sky, encouraging them to move on. With that, the Muse Rangers use thier Muzon Energy to defeat the monster for good and made a successful of the about-to-be destroyed dimension. They are then welcomed back by everyone back on Earth. After the final battle, Honoka gets promoted to the Muse Agency's Elite Force by Elite Agent Sora Keiichiro however complains the intense training she has to do. She later joins her team to fight against alien robbers. Meeting the Aqours Rangers Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger With her successor Chika, the two ranger leaders were transported to the Paleo era by Virus Beast Demon Tarzan . She remembers Chika as the girl she saved during the final battle and is surprised to learn that she doesn't remembered. The two get attacked by a revived Virus General Cyro and Chika getting knocked out unconscious. As she tried to wake her up, Honoka carries Chika back to the portal to the present where she wakes up, finally remembering that Honoka saved her life, much to the latter's delight. Alongside Animal Beast Warrior, they defeat Virus General Cyro and with her team and the Aqours Rangers, Saint Snow Raigers and A-Rise Officers, they defeat Virus Beast Demon Tarzan with the μ's A-Rise Super Battle Robo and the Dobutsu Dai Gattai Saint Aqours Snow Kami. After the battle, Honoka passes the mantle to Chika, telling its her and her team's turn to keep the world safe, which the latter is delighted of. 5 Years Later Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! 5 years after the defeat of the Viruszoids, Honoka gets in a middle of a conflict between her divided teammates after Eli made an agreement to trade Muzon for a large sum of money with Kotori, causing Umi, Rin, Maki and Nozomi to be against it. Fearing for her team's lives, she and Tsubasa investigate the crisis and learns that the dealer Eli made a deal with is a Viruszoid named Space Virus Dealer Gangler. After saving her sister and Alisa (μ's10 and μ's11) from being held prisoner at Gangler's place, she manages to tell her team about the truth, thus bring them back together to defeat Space Virus Dealer Gangler. War Against The Infreshia Empire Love Live Super Sentai Wars "We fight not just for justice...but for the freedom of the people!" Honoka gets a call from Eli that Emperor Kaizen of the Infershia Empire has planned to invade Earth. She sent Mari Ohara/AquaViolet to summon the Nijimen to be part of the combined Love Live Super Sentai Teams. Honoka introduces herself to the Nijimen and tells them about the mission brief. During the battle against the empire, μ's1 teams up with AquaOrange and MomoNiji (Ayumu Uehara) against Emperor Kaizen and once more with combined powers of the μ's Spy Battle Robo, Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours King and the Mahou Gattai NijigasakiJin. Honoka thanked the ranger teams for defeating the Infershia Empire and walks away, saying that there will be a time that all of the Love Super Sentai Teams will unite again. Other Events Super Heroine Taisen ''Note: Takes place between Mission 2 and Mission 3 Honoka, Kotori and Umi are summoned by Chief Akira Suzuki, telling them that there is something far more worse than a Viruszoid attack. The base then gets attacked by Zordon Smugglers of the Zordon Space Terrorists, forcing all three girls to leave the base out of safety. The three girl meet Yui Hirasawa/Kamen Rider K-On 1, with Yui asking the girls if they are one of the Zordon Smugglers, which Honoka asks her the same thing before Umi could even deny it. As the three rangers and the five Kamen Riders are about to transform, Kyouko Toshinou/Yuru Spy 2 stops them, saying that she needs their aid against the Zordon Space Terrorists. Honoka and Yui bond over how they grew up not knowing their fathers but knows they must never give up. Along with the Milky Holmes Detectives, Yuru Spies, Momoiro Clover Z, Kamen Rider K-On 2, the Muse Rangers and Kamen Rider K-On 1 defeat Space Terrorist Leader Shakurzo. After the battle, Honoka and Yui wished good luck to each other. Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z Note: Takes place after Mission 32 While having a difficult battle agaisnt the Space Crime Lord Gorzi and his henchmen, the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers get saved by Momoiro Clover Z. Honoka is happy to be reunited with Kanako but gets upset when the latter told to stay out of way, fearing for her life. Honoka reveals to her team that Kanako saved her life years ago and states she owes her. When the Momoiro Clover Z are held hostage at the crime lord's palace, the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers go and save them. μ's1 is about to save Kanako but gets ambushed by Crime Bandit Z. After a rough battle, Honoka saves Kanako and together with their team, the defeat Space Crime Lord Gorzi with Momoiro-μ's-A-Rise Trible Dynamic. Kanako apologizes to Honoka for her doubts and admits she has grown to be a great hero, which pleases the latter. Super Heroine Taisen Z Before the invasion of the Gariak Empire, μ's1 and her team were sent to investigate the mysterious source in space, only to be captured and imprisoned. They were later saved by A-RiseX, A-RiseY and Momori Z 6 came aid their successors, the (second-year team) Aqours Rangers, along side the Kamen Rider Bandori, Kamen Rider K-On, Momoiro Clover Z, Yuru Yuri, Idolmasters and Milky Holmes Detectives in their fight against the Gariak Empire. After the defeat of Gariak Emperor Denzer I, μ's1 and K-On Rider 1 deliver an inspiring speech of all heroines reuniting together and must never give up in saving world. Chou Super Heroine Taisen "I'm not doing it alone...in fact, I am doing it with the leaders of all super heroine teams!" Battlizer μ's1 is part of the Super Heroine Team to defeat the remaining forces of the Space Yakuzas of International Yakuza Criminal Organization. She later joins her team to assist the Nijimen, Kamen Rider Shuffle, the Starlight Knights to defeat High Yakuza Lord Shizu.Category:Sentai 1 Category:Leader Category:Orange Sentai Category:Gun Users Category:Child Archetype Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers Category:Co-Captains